


Day Eighteen: Panic Attacks

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jesse McCree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Eighteen: Panic AttacksOrDrink ice coffee, panic attackHanzo doesn’t drink ice coffee... but he does have a panic attack
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Day Eighteen: Panic Attacks

As soon as Hanzo's eyes locked with the elders', his whole world froze

He couldn't move, think or even breathe

Why on earth was one of the elders in America?

Had they really been tracking him all these years?

Why did they have to catch up to him now?

When he was happy, had a great relationship with his brother and was in love

Was this one of life's cruel and twisted games?

A way to make sure he was miserable

All because of his past sins?

A gentle touch on his arm pulled him violently back into the present. Jesse was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Darlin? Everythin' alright?"

Hanzo looked between Jesse and the elder a few times, millions of thoughts running through his head

"Baby talk to me, what's goin' on?" Both of Jesse's hands were now on his shoulders

"I-I..." Hanzo stammered back, nothing else could make it's way out

There wasn't enough air

He couldn't breathe

Jesse noticed the change in Hanzo's breathing and his overall panic.

"Okay hang on darlin' lets get ya outta here" Jesse muttered, putting an arm across Hanzo's shoulders as he began to escort him out of the crowded area of the market.

Hanzo felt numb as he walked. His arms felt tingly and light and his head felt like it was full of air.

"J-Jesse... Jesse wh-what is" A wheeze cut him off as his lungs seemed to squeeze out any oxygen that was left. Why couldn't he breathe?!

Jesse hushed him with gentle pressure on his shoulder

"You're alright hunny, we're almost out" Jesse sounded like he was underwater, when had they started swimming?

Time seemed to pass without Hanzo's knowledge. One moment he was being escorted through the street by Jesse, the next he was sat on the ground, his back against a cold concrete wall with Jesse's worried face in front of his.

"Hanzo, baby you gotta breathe" Hanzo shook his head, a choked sob escaping with the movement. He couldn't breathe, air was refusing to enter his lungs and his chest felt like it was on fire

"You have to, come on I'll do it with ya" Jesse's hands moved from his shoulders to his own, the gunslinger's calloused palms felt grounding against his own

"Try an' breathe when I breathe alright? Nice an slow" Jesse said, Hanzo giving a shaky nod in response

Hanzo watched as Jesse took a slow breath in through his nose, trying his best to copy his boyfriend.

His throat felt like it was on fire as he forced air down it, but he could feel his abused lungs beginning to relax slightly

"And let it out slow" In unison, they breathed out

Together they repeated the process, in and out until eventually Hanzo's breathing relaxed and he was left feeling drained and tired.

"You alright now hunny?" Hanzo nodded letting his head loll back against the wall, eyes slipping shut

"What happened back there? You were like-a deer in headlights" The frown returned to Jesse's face

The fear slightly crept back into Hanzo's chest, but with Jesse's hands still in his he didn't allow it to overcome him

"I saw... one of the Shimada elders" Jesse's eyes widened

"Here? In America?" Hanzo nodded in response "Why... How?"

"I do not know, it seemed like they were here alone but... the thought of going back" One of Jesse's hands left his and cupped his cheek, making the archer look at him

"You know I ain't ever gonna let that happen, you don't gotta be afraid" Hanzo gave Jesse a small smile along with a nod

"I apologize for-"

"Don't even think about apologizing for anythin', nothin' is your fault" There was no room for argument, Jesse wasn't having a bar of it

"How about we get outta this alley and go home, maybe watch one-a those movies you like and eat somethin' tasty"

"That sounds wonderful" Hanzo's heart flooded with warmth, nothing but safety surrounding him as Jesse helped him to his feet.

The elders could do anything they wanted to try and get to him

As long as he had Jesse, he had nothing to worry about

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
